kick Ass
by xoxoxJullie Sweet Holicxoxox
Summary: This is how most nights went. A match, a shower, a party; a few tequila's here and there. But life doesn't stop. I need an outlet. Something different from the norm. What can be the key to making sasuke uchiha's life... Fun?


Kick0o0o0Ass

A/N: sooooooooooooooooo…. Um… yeah. It's a story! About sasuke! Not winning ya am I? oh, well.

This is mairu here and I hope you enjoy my story(s). review if you want more, I ypdate once a week.

Enjoy 3

Disclaimer: my name is masashi kishimoto. That's Japanese for not my name.

Chapter one: looking hot; dangerous

The blaring roar of a ferocious crowd rattled beyond the shimmering onyx doors.

" you got this kid. It's all on you." My trainer kakashi hatake, pounded the left over kinks from my shoulders while I shook my legs about.

The less tense, the better.

My assistant , maiko, held a cool sports drink to my lips. I gargled the sweet water in my mouth before spitting it like the plague to the assphault.

"let me hear your war cry!" kakashi commanded.

"Rah! Rah! RAAAAAAAHHHH!" I growled.

"I said- LET ME HEAR YOUR WAR CRY!" he screamed.

" RAH! RAH! RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd beyond the door was chanting it too.

My mouth guard was abruptly shoved over my teeth and I bit down hard.

"one- two, one-two, upper-cut, Jab!" I followed kakashi's orders with quick fists. He grabbed my head in both his hands, pressing his forehead to my water drenched one.

"win, win-"

"win, I know." I garbled through my mouth guard.

"Ladieeeeeeeees and gentlemeeeeeeeen! In this corner: the Ares of the ring, the avenger himself! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"RAAAAHH! RAAAAHH! RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the crowd cheered thunderously.

"get a move on kid." Kakashi pushed my back and with gloved hands I pushed the doors apart.

My fans screeched from behind the ropes, security blocking them.

"Sasuke!" a busty blond squealed my name. based on her voice –or maybe my loins were just talking- I think I slept with her once.

I simply winked because I didn't remember her name. That seemed to satisfy her because she squawked in excitement, then hauled her shirt up, flashing me.

Nice. I hope I tapped that. I just might do it again.

I clamored into the ring, my stage trainer pulling the silken blue robe off my body.

" and in the other corner, he's big, he's hungry, the human boulder himself: CHOOOOOOJIIIII!"

"my opponent bulldozed his way into the ring, growling like a grizzly-warthog-lion-thing. But that didn't intimidate me. I'm a tiger.

"Here's round one coming up. *DING DING DING*!"

His burly form charged at me, fists raised high above his head. I evaded him easily, dodging and throwing a quick jab to his sinking gut.

He coughed and staggered, but then caught his bearing-

And me around the waist.

I was hoisted into the air, and could hear my fans gasp but never failing to cheer me on. I smirked inwardly, then let my bare foot smash into his kidney, creating an ugly purple bean shaped bruise.

He choked in pain and stumbled back but held his grip. I quickly threw my foot into his kidney again and again and then finished it off with a swift kick to the ribs.

He coughed little droplets of blood and crumbled to the ground. I towered over him in complete victory.

" 10, 9, 8, 7 , 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…. 1!" the entire arena was bellowing the count. Already I had won and it was only the first round.

But it was expected.

No one can beat me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: soooooooooooo how's that for a prologue? When I posted this on it was the beginning of the first chapter but I thought, "hey, why not leave them wanting more?"

Am I right?

Updates most likely in a week if I get let's say uhhhh… I'm new sooooo… five reviews? That's okay right?

I'll also try and update Dear dumb diary: uchiha style. These aren't my first fics, I'm just new to posting on my favorite site: FANFICTION! YUSH!

Yeah I'm a girl who loves romance but I like to appeal to guys to so this story is NOT a romance, yaoi, shounen-ai , shit like that. ACTION COMEDY 4 LIFE! Or er.. until I post those cute shoujo fics. But for now, no romance. Also look out for my Eden of the East: role swap fic. Everyone has tried it and failed so I decided to come on here and show yo asses how it be done in my hood.

Reviews are appreciated. They contain vitamin D and C and help you grow big and strong!

You'll be popular with the ladies, your hair will grow! Just click the review button dammit!

Review!


End file.
